


Masquerade

by Charrlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathtubs, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol use, frat party, hux/ben solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrlie/pseuds/Charrlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has never really cared for Halloween, but once trapped in a dark bathroom with a gawky college kid dressed as Darth Vader, he may as well turn his lemons into lemonade.<br/>( one shot, explicit )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

_Masquerade_  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
_  
_ _Hux has never really cared for Halloween, but once trapped in a dark bathroom with a gawky college kid dressed as Darth Vader, he may as well turn his lemons into lemonade._ _  
_ _( one shot, explicit )_ _  
_ _  
_ _( NOTE: let’s be real, friends. This is straight up college party smut. drug/alcohol use, dub- con, I guess, if you’re really looking for it, like squinting and like really trying to find it, and hook- ups. Because, yes, hook- ups, please.  You came for smut, here’s the smut. And maybe a little fluff. I’m shameless garbage, sorry. Thanks. )  
  
__**Art by[tashacho](http://tashacho.tumblr.com), go visit them, they're so great!**  
_ _  
_ _( And like. Read the tags guys. )_  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
The truth was, Hux wasn’t a fan of Halloween. He wasn’t a fan of candy, he didn’t care much for parties, and if he was being entirely honest, when confronted by a large group of people wearing masks, he found himself a bit nervous.  
  
And yet, here he was, accompanying Phasma to a house party, dressed as a spotted fawn to compliment her absurd orange and camouflage hunting outfit. He was certain it was only an excuse for her to carry a pop gun into the party to point in the faces of boorish frat boys. He held a red plastic cup in one hand, tentatively sipping the bitter drink. He probably had drank more than he should have, certainly more than he had intended. But it wasn’t as if he had anything better to be doing.  
  
Phasma was out in the midst of the party, grinning at him from time to time. She pointed the gun towards him and made several loud pops with a trigger pull, and the boys around her roared with laughter. She turned back to the closest one and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a fast and grinding dance. The boy sloshed beer down the front of himself in response.  
  
Hux rolled his eyes and took another small sip of his drink. Keg beer. Foamy and unpleasant on his tongue. He considered trashing the cup, but decided against it on account of having nothing else to do with his hands. He glanced around the party with a deep breath. Cheerleaders, clowns, nurses, bananas, very run of the mill costumes, really. A few masked attendees wandered about, here and there, Screams, hockey-masks, some that Hux couldn’t even place. He scratched at the powdered makeup Phasma had applied to his cheeks and frowned, wondering how long he would have to stay. It’s not as if Phasma needed him there to protect her, she was quite fine on her own. She’d probably disappear with some boy later in the night, anyway. She’d be fine. Phasma always could take care of herself.  
  
He made his way from the living room into the cramped kitchen, filled his cup with another serving of frothy keg beer, downed it, filled another cup, then leaned his back against a cool window by the kitchen table. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck, it was hot in the house. Most likely done on purpose by the frat boys that owned the place, in order to keep the visiting girls from putting their jackets back on. Hux scoffed at the trick; sure, girls were half-dressed, but in the meantime, all the men in the house were a sweating mess.  
  
A couple bumped roughly into him, laughing, then apologized, but Hux was already moving towards the stairs. There had to be a bathroom upstairs he could hide in for a few moments. Or possibly the rest of the party. It was noisy, and the beer was making his head spin. The stairway was narrow, then led to a small and quiet hallway. The first door was closed, and Hux heard quiet voices behind it, clearly involved in an intimate affair. The second door was cracked open, light on, and when Hux tentatively pushed it further, the room appeared to be empty.  
  
It was a small bathroom, surprisingly clean for a frat house full of college boys, with a simple toilet, sink and bathtub, blue shower curtain pulled closed. Hux could smell the faint odor of weed hanging in the air, and he wrinkled his nose against it. He stepped inside and pushed the door closed and locked behind him with a quiet click. Hux took a long gulp of the fizzy drink and dumped the rest into the sink, glad to be rid of it. He sighed loudly and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, bumping his plastic antlers headband awkwardly. Some quiet, _finally_ .  
  
“Hey, occupied.” The muffled voice startled him, as did the sudden rattling of the curtain being pulled halfway open and he spun around to see a dark, cloaked figure sprawled languidly in the dry bathtub, a plastic Darth Vader mask over his face.  
  
“Oh, shit. Sorry,” Hux moved towards the door, but paused suddenly, “Why are you in the tub?”  
  
“It’s so fucking hot in here. They’ve got the heat cranked, trying to get everyone to take their clothes off or something.” The figure pulled the shower curtain all the way back and shifted backwards to sit up.  
  
“Why don’t you leave?”  
  
“I’m the designated driver.” He shrugged halfheartedly and the hood of his cloak fell back, coarse, dark waves of hair curling around his pale neck, “What are you doing here? Since you’re clearly not pissing.”  
  
Hux rolled his eyes, “Looking for some peace and quiet.”  
  
The dark figure snorted at him, “Why don’t _you_ leave?”  
  
“I have friends downstairs.” Hux replied simply.  
  
The dark figure scooted back and gestured to the other side of the tub, “Sit, if you like.”  
  
Hux hesitated for a moment, but the hot sweat prickling on his back urged him towards the cool white porcelain of the bathtub. He crawled in, albeit somewhat awkwardly, realizing he may be quite a bit more drunk than he had originally intended, and eyed the figure cautiously, “So. You go to school here?”  
  
“I go to _a_ school here,” he responded slowly, “What about you?”  
  
Hux frowned and flinched backwards slightly, “Jesus Christ, you’re not like a high schooler, are you?”  
  
“No-- fuck-- I go to the community college.” The figure scoffed at him, “Do I look fifteen to you?”  
  
Hux shook his head, exasperated, “How should I know? You have _Darth Vader_ mask on, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
The dark figure was silent for a moment, then began to huff small sounds of laughter against the plastic mask, “I do, but you’re dressed like a fucking _deer_ ,” he wheezed, as if he’d just noticed the plastic antlers and spotted makeup on Hux’s cheeks.  
  
“You’re insane,” Hux muttered, and braced his hands against the edges of the tub to rise, but the figure jumped to press a hand against his.  
  
“No, don’t go. Sorry-- I’m not making fun of you.” He pushed the mask up over his head, and Hux saw a flash of pale skin and dark eyes, and suddenly, it was dark.  
  
Hux didn’t move for several seconds, frozen in panic. Had the stranger killed him?  
  
“Oh, shit. They must have tripped a breaker or something?” There was some shuffling on the other side of the tub, and a quiet scratch of a match, and the soft orange glow of fire close to the other figure’s face.  
  
He was unconventional. Pale, with a smattering of moles across his skin. A large nose. His teeth were just barely crooked, set in a sly smile. The match flickered shadows with his breath and he gave Hux a small smile before he shook it out to avoid burning his fingers.  
  
“Sorry. My name’s Ben.”  
  
“Hux,” he replied tentatively, “Who carries matches?”  
  
Ben laughed softly and shifted around on the other side of the tub, then another match was lit, briefly, then a small, burning red light remained, “Lighters just aren’t the same.”  
  
Hux cringed as he felt Ben blow a wisp of smoke towards him, and coughed slightly at the unpleasant odor, “Are you smoking weed in here?”  
  
“Well, it’s not tobacco.” Ben mumbled back.  
  
“You said you were the designated driver.”  
  
“We’ll take the bus,” he replied smartly, and stretched one leg out against Hux, “So what are you doing at this party, Hux?”  
  
“I told you, I’m here with friends,” Hux growled, irritably, but Ben pushed his leg against him, as if urging a different answer.  
  
“No, if you were here with friends, you’d be with your friends. I come to parties to hook up with people, usually,” Ben inhaled another long drag and breathed out slow and deliberate.  
  
Hux could feel his head spinning, unsure whether it was the alcohol, the smoke, or just Ben’s absurd behavior.  
  
“Usually? And what am I, your bathtub conquest?” He leaned back against the cool porcelain of the tub and closed his eyes against the dark. He could feel Ben’s leg warm against his upper thigh, his own legs folded inelegantly and childishly close to his chest.  
  
Ben hummed softly, “I don’t know yet.”  
  
Hux scowled, “Do you have a lot of bathtub hookups, Ben? Is this your move? Get boys stoned and drunk in the tub?”  
  
At that, Ben actually laughed, “I can’t say I’ve actually done this particular move before, Hux, no. It would be a first.” The small ember of light was snuffed out against the bottom of the bathtub and Ben was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke, awkwardly, “Can it? Be the first?”  
  
Hux rolled his eyes and moved clumsily to the other side of the bathtub, bracing his hands on the edge above Ben’s shoulders, “That’s not much of a pickup line, Ben. It needs work.” Hux was on his knees, settled between Ben’s legs, and felt hands cup at the curve of his buttocks.  
  
“Maybe… but then again, here you are, with your ass in my hands.” Ben leaned forward quickly to catch Hux’s surprised gasp in a soft kiss, then ran his hands up his back to pull him by the shoulders down closer.  
  
Hux couldn’t say he’d had many hookups. Probably less than five, if he was being honest with himself. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the smoke that Ben had blown towards him. Or just the fact that Ben was confident enough to try.  
  
Hux complied, grinning against Ben’s lips. He brushed a hand through Ben’s coarse hair, curling several locks around his fingers and tugging lightly. Ben made a small noise and wrapped a hand around Hux’s head, knocking off the plastic antlers, and dragged his lips closer. Hux cautiously flicked his tongue at Ben’s lips, growling slightly when Ben pushed back, licking at his teeth. Ben bucked his hips against Hux’s and nipped at his lip, sweeping his tongue into Hux’s mouth once more.  
  
“Slow down, _Vader,_ ” Hux mumbled against him, “Unless you’re going for a five minute affair?”  
  
Ben quickly retreated, but ran his hands back down Hux’s back to rest on his lower back, “I thought this was _my_ bathtub hookup. All of the sudden you’re in charge?” Ben asked breathlessly.  
  
“I was always in charge,” Hux replied coolly, then nipped softly at Ben’s earlobe and down his neck, eliciting a small moan in return. Hux kissed a slow trail down Ben’s neck and collarbone, groaning slightly when Ben grasped a hand around his buttocks and pulled him closer.  
  
Ben pushed a hand underneath the thin tan shirt that Hux wore and ran his long fingers slowly up his spine, then around to the front of his chest, tentatively exploring. He brushed his thumb against a nipple and Hux jerked with a small noise.  
  
“Sorry-- is that--” Ben started, but Hux shushed him with a slow kiss.  
  
“Not a bad thing, Ben,” he murmured softly. Hux felt Ben grin against his neck and press several long kisses against his collar, sucking at the sharp bone. After a quick nip from Ben, Hux shook him away with a quiet laugh, “Do you always mark your one-night stands?”  
  
Ben made a small huffing noise in response, but Hux caught his lips again to silence him.  
  
Hux’s hands were sliding deftly against Ben’s hot skin, under his shirt, then down to his pants, fumbling with the zipper.  
  
Ben made a small surprised noise, slightly out of breath, then spoke breathlessly against Hux’s mouth, “Hey-- um--” he shifted nervously under Hux, “Um, what do you go to school for?”  
  
“ _What_ ?” Hux pulled back incredulously, “Did you just ask me what I’m going to school for?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna know,” he replied softly.  
  
Hux groaned, he could taste Ben’s smoky breath, heavy and warm and humid as he breathed him in, “Engineering. Because of my dad.”  
  
“...Y- yeah? Is that hard?” Ben leaned to kiss him slowly with open lips, and Hux melted into it. Ben’s kisses were somewhat sloppy, unrefined, but completely giving and open, and Hux couldn’t help but want more of him. All of him. His mind was a fog. _Did he ask me something?_  
  
“Is what hard?” Hux dragged a deliberate hand down Ben’s inner thigh, drawing out a low moan.  
  
“Uh-- um, engineering. Is that hard?” Ben pulled Hux flush against him, chest to chest.  
  
Hux could feel the hard bulge of the other against his leg, and purposefully rubbed himself against it as he moved downwards to press his lips against Ben’s stomach, “Yeah. It’s hard.” He traced with his tongue the trail of hair from his navel downwards and back up, then Hux tugged Ben’s pants downwards and licked lightly at an area of exposed thigh.  
  
Ben gasped and clutched at Hux’s fine hair.  
  
“Are we done with the questions, Ben?” He mumbled quietly as he inched the briefs down around Ben’s hips.  
  
“Y- yeah, I think so,” he responded in a breathy voice. His large hands were loose in Hux’s hair, heavy and warm against his scalp, urging him down.  
  
Hux only moved his hands forward, though, unable to see in the pitch darkness of the bathroom. He gingerly took the hard weight of Ben’s cock in his hand, grinning at the needy keening noise he received, and ran a thumb from the tip, slicking the length with precome. Slowly, he continued with only the one hand, the other rubbing circles on his thigh.  
  
Ben jerked in Hux’s grasp, but was pushed back at the hip with Hux’s other hand, “Not yet, Ben.”  
  
He made a low whine, but stilled his movements.  
  
Hux moved his hand slow against Ben’s length, then finally leaned forward to breathe heavily against it, “Is this okay, Ben?”  
  
“Fuck,” he snarled, “Yes, it’s okay. Please, yes.”  
  
Hux smirked to himself and flicked his tongue against Ben’s erection, eliciting a strangely surprised cry. He licked slowly down towards the base, then back to the tip. Ben made a frustrated whine and pulled at Hux’s hair. He pressed his lips against the head and then slowly took him into his mouth. He tasted salty, not entirely unpleasant, and Hux could feel Ben’s hands wrapped tightly in his ginger hair.  
  
Ben made a strangled noise as Hux took the length of him deep into his mouth, his hand wrapped around the base, moving in time with the bobbing of his head. Again, Ben bucked his hips against him and Hux choked slightly, then pushed him back with a growl. Hot tears gathered at his lashes from the burn in the back of his throat and he blinked them away, impatient. _Fucking makeup’s going to be a wreck_ , he thought, somewhat indifferently.  
  
“S- sorry,” Ben stuttered. Ben’s noises were frankly obscene in nature, littered with curses and breathless, quiet cries. He loosened his grip on Hux’s hair and let out a slow and shaking breath. His body tensed and relaxed, his large hands suddenly on Hux’s shoulders, “Fuck, I- I’m gonna--” he pushed against him, but Hux pushed back, closing his lips around Ben’s length.  
  
Ben came fast with a shuddering groan, his fingers digging hard into Hux’s shoulders. Hux lapped hungrily at the hot fluid and drew back, wiping a hand across his chin, “I’ll have bruises, tomorrow, you know.”  
  
“What?” Ben’s voice was spent, breathy and satiated.  
  
“My arms. You’re rough.” Hux sat up and stretched his hands above his head, startled when Ben scratched another match alight.  
  
His pupils were blown and his dark hair damp was with sweat, sticking to his temples. His eyes were dark and wide, the light of the match reflecting the amber ring of color that circled his dark pupils, and he panted heavily, a grin on his flushed face, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“ _What_ ?” Hux dropped his hands to the rim of the bathtub, squinting to see when the match burned down to nothing, “Did you just--”  
  
Ben sat up quickly and wrapped one arm roughly around Hux’s neck, then pushed him backwards in the tub. He captured Hux’s lips in a fierce kiss, his hands working to push Hux’s loose shirt upwards.  
  
“Ow-- fuck-- Ben--” Hux struggled slightly to kick his legs out from under them, and Ben accommodated quickly, settling to straddle his thighs with his own.  
  
Ben leaned his head down and bit sharply at Hux’s ribcage, his tongue gently flicking at the skin after to soothe the dull pain. Hux moaned loudly, his eyes closed against the dark. Ben ran his hands over Hux’s chest and neck, using his mouth frenziedly against the sharp angles of his ribs and collarbones.  
  
Where Hux had been careful to not leave any marks during this affair, Ben did not seem quite so concerned. He scratched light paths down Hux’s pale skin, bit gentle semi-circles into his exposed flesh. Hux generally considered himself quite reserved, but he found himself embarrassingly wanton tonight in this bathtub. With every noise he released, Ben seemed to grow bolder, one hand groping at the waistband of his soft leggings.  
  
“You did _not_ just call me beautiful,” Hux gasped out, his hands threading through Ben’s coarse hair.  
  
Ben shifted his body downwards and tugged at Hux’s leggings and briefs all in one motion, then tossing them over the sides of the tub carelessly and pulling Hux’s legs over his shoulders, “I don’t know,” he mumbled in response then bit sharply at the exposed flesh of his inner thigh.  
  
Hux made a whining noise and pulled at Ben’s hair. Ben cupped one hand around his buttock and took the full length of his cock into his mouth, earning a sharp cry from Hux. Hux snapped his hips into Ben’s mouth, without any resistance, only a tight grip from the hand gripping his posterior and a low moan that reverberated through Hux like the ringing of a bell. Every movement Ben made brought him closer, and every jerk of Hux’s body brought a rough noise from Ben, a stronger grasp on his ass, a wonderful wet heat closing tighter on his cock.  
  
In a sudden, bewildering, moment, the lights were back on, and Hux winced against the abrupt change. He stared back down to Ben, whose lips were closed around his cock, half lidded eyes staring wildly back towards him with lust-blown pupils, sweat- damp hair bobbing slowly with the movements of his head, several tendrils wrapped tightly around Hux’s pale fingers. His dark lashes brushed at his cheeks as he closed his eyes tight and brought his lips down to the dark ginger curls at the base of Hux’s cock.  
  
“Fuck-- fuck--” Hux squeezed his eyes tightly closed as the blinding orgasm released inside him and felt Ben gag against him. The sounds of Ben lapping at his cock were shameless, nearly filthy enough to cause another twitch out of him, but Hux only laughed breathily.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” Ben muttered hoarsely as he eased Hux’s legs off his shoulders and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were narrowed, accusing.  
  
“Not you,” Hux mumbled in a husky voice, and sat up to place a slow kiss on Ben’s plush lips. He leaned back on his hands to stare at Ben, who was awkwardly struggling to pull his pants back up while sitting in the bathtub. His hands were shaking. Hux rolled his eyes, it shouldn’t be his job to mentally evaluate all of his hookups afterwards. Especially when _they_ came on to _him_ . “Are you okay?”  
  
“What?” Ben buttoned his pants and glared back at Hux, “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”  
  
“I’m not laughing at you. I’m happy. I’m drunk. And maybe a little stoned.”  
  
“Great for you,” Ben replied shortly and moved to get out of the bathtub.  
  
“Ben, what the fuck?” Hux grabbed his arm, his eyes cold, “You told me you were here for a hook up. I’m sorry if you thought--”  
  
“You laughed at me.” Ben said sheepishly, sinking back down into the tub, “When I-- when I called you beautiful...”  
  
Hux made a face, “I didn’t. I didn’t laugh at you. It was an absurd thing to say, but I didn’t laugh.” He reached over the side of the tub for his leggings then stretched his legs slowly to put them on, “Ben…”  
  
“It’s not absurd.” Ben’s eyes locked with his, dark but earnest, his lips set in a pout.  
  
Hux groaned and shook his head, “I don’t know what you want me to say, Ben.”  
  
Ben huffed a heavy sigh and looked away, silent. He curled his fingers tight around the hem of his t-shirt, then relaxed them several times, before finally speaking slowly, carefully, “I’ve never done this before…”  
  
“What?” Hux’s blue eyes snapped back towards Ben, a cold chill in his sinking into the pit of his stomach, “What did you just say?”  
  
“I haven’t-- I didn’t--”  
  
“I’m _sorry_ , are you _just now_ telling me that you’ve never _done this before_ ?” Hux snarled irritably.  
  
“I’m not-- I just--” Ben’s cheeks went furiously red, “Uh-- I’d never-- with another guy. I guess.” His eyes flicked back to Hux, who felt his own cheeks grow embarrassingly hot.  
  
“So I’m your fucking experiment? Thanks, I hope you had fun, I’m going to head out, then, hope you had a good time you can look back on when you’re married with three kids--” Hux threw one leg over the side of the bathtub and stumbled clumsily out towards the sink.  
  
Ben tumbled awkwardly out after him and grabbed his hand, “Would you just hold on? That’s not-- that’s not that was. This was.”  
  
Hux glared, annoyed, but stayed quiet as Ben fumbled for words.  
  
“You’re not a… um… experiment. When I-- I mean I haven’t. I didn’t mean just with guys. I mean with um. With anyone. I mean.” Ben released Hux’s hand and leaned back against the sink, “I lied when I said I came to parties for hookups. I mean… not really-- I didn’t lie, really-- I come to parties for hookups, but it never actually works--”  
  
Hux made a loud hushing noise through his teeth, effectively silencing Ben, “Are you saying to me, right now, that you’re a virgin?”  
  
He nodded nervously and ran a hand through his mop of ragged hair.  
  
“You’re telling me, that right now, I’ve got bite marks, _on my thighs_ , from a virgin?” Hux had one eyebrow quirked, his arms crossed.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me--”  
  
“Bullshit.” Hux replied, “That’s bullshit.”  
  
Ben bit back a mischievous grin, “It’s not bullshit.”  
  
“I need a drink.” Hux pushed past Ben to look at himself in the mirror, wincing at his smudged spotted fawn makeup and tousled red hair. Not to mention the bruise blooming at his collarbone, “Fuck. _Fuck_ . I can’t go out there. They’ll tear me apart.”  
  
Ben leaned down into the tub and returned to place the forgotten bent plastic headband back on Hux’s head, “Would antlers help?”  
  
“No. No, Ben, antlers don’t help. Shit.”  
  
Ben was quiet for several long moments, then turned with grin, “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Hux rolled his eyes irritably, “Ben, I don’t need your mysterious bullshit, I need an out.”  
  
Ben moved to cup his large hand on Hux’s cheek, hot and rough at the callused palm, “I’ll take care of it,” The pads of his fingers brushed slightly at Hux’s temple, sending a shiver down his spine, “You have freckles,” he murmured softly.  
  
Hux felt a warmth spread through his stomach, a tingling spreading through Ben’s touch. He needed to leave, to get out of this bathroom, out of this party. If he didn’t leave now, he’d be back on the floor, with Ben’s cock in his mouth again. He needed to leave. But Ben’s dark gaze dragged him back, kept him still with feet frozen to the floor.  
  
“You’re just now noticing that?” he whispered faintly.  
  
Ben leaned over to press his lips slowly against Hux’s, gentle and soft. Hux melted against him, dizzy, his hands reaching to clutch at the black cloak draped haphazardly over Ben’s shoulders. He tasted smoky and salty and for a short moment, Hux considered dragging him back into the bathtub for another round. _Why leave? Fuck it. We’ll stay here. We’ll live in this goddamn bathtub._  
  
Ben moved back and stared through dark lashes, “How about your phone number?”  
  
“Okay.” Hux reached down at his leggings, then shook his head with a short laugh, “I don’t have my phone, I--”  
  
Ben rifled through his pants once more and pulled an older flip phone from his back pocket to hand to Hux, “Call it, I’ll save it later.”  
  
Hux did as he was told and handed it back to Ben, his fingers flinching at the brief contact, like a spark of electricity. He felt drunk, still, giddy and light, and craving more of Ben, but he pushed that thought away. He needed to get out of this party. _The last thing I need is obvious blow- job face in a frat house..._  
  
“What’s the plan, then?”  
  
“You wait here. You’ll know when to go.” Ben smirked coyly and cocked an eyebrow at Hux, “A kiss before I go?”  
  
Hux moved against him quickly, his lips crashing roughly against Ben’s, his hands lost in the tangled dark waves of his hair. His body pressed fully against Ben’s, chest to chest, hips rolling invitingly against him. Ben’s hands wrapped tight around him then creeped up his back to bury in the ginger hair at the nape of his neck. There was too much tongue, the bumping together of teeth, imperfect and needy. Hux gasped a short sigh against him and Ben pulled back suddenly and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down.  
  
“I’ve got to go. Or I-- I won’t.” Ben had one hand on the door, hesitant. His cheeks were a feverish red, his hair tangled and damp with sweat.  
  
“Right.” Hux said with a small nod, breathless.  
  
“I’ll call you,” Ben mumbled softly, “For a-- another go?”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
Ben was out the door with a quiet click, and Hux turned back to the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, covered in smudged makeup, his lips bruised and swollen. He placed a hand against the purpling area on his collarbone. It was low enough to be covered by a t-shirt, probably. If he was lucky. He certainly wouldn’t be visiting his father anytime soon.  
  
“Jesus Christ, what have you gotten yourself into?” he muttered softly to himself. He turned the spigot for cool water and leaned down to drink, the wetness refreshing on his lips and throat.  
  
Hux blinked, startled, when the lights suddenly flickered, once, twice, then off once more.  
  
_Oh_ , he thought to himself, _is this my sign?_  
  
He hesitated only for a moment before pulling the door to the bathroom open and fumbling down the hallway, both hands on the wall. He felt with his feet for the stairs, and carefully made his way down. Hux could hear exasperated voices in the kitchen when he entered, complaining about the repeated power outage. Hux bumped into several standing bodies near the foot of the stairs, shuffling awkwardly against them. He apologized briefly and continued against the small crowd, pausing when he could go no further.  
  
“I’m trying to get out?” he stated questioningly, and a girl dressed as cat with soft brown eyes pulled her phone up to light the small space between their faces.  
  
“It’s that way,” she gestured vaguely to his right, “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. Thanks.” Hux pushed away from her and found himself against a wall, again blundering in the dark. He could see the flickers of phone screens flashing like stars, and finally grasped at a cool metal door handle. He lurched the door open and pivoted out to lean against the chilly siding of the house.  
  
“Hux?”  
  
He stared blankly around in the dark for the voice, confused.  
  
Phasma grabbed him by the arm, pulling him heavily towards her, “I’ve been looking fucking everywhere for you, asshole. Where the fuck?” She held a phone in one hand, shining the flashlight app in his eyes. Hux winced and looked away, but Phasma gasped and pulled him back, “Is that a hickey? Do fucking tell, Hux, who have you been with all night? I’m sure your father will approve.” Her pale eyes glinted with laughter, her mouth in a mirthful grin.  
  
“Let me go,” He snapped, yanking his arm from her clutch, “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
“Was he good at least? To keep me waiting like this?” she inquired with amusement.  
  
Hux shrugged as they wandered out into the streetlights, the orange light casting a warm glow over the few straggling partygoers out in the street, “He was a virgin, I guess?” he said quietly.  
  
“Not necessarily a bad thing,” she replied with a hum.  
  
Hux glanced up, across the street, a tall figure in a dark cloak, with tangled black hair, smoking a cigarette nodded nearly imperceptibly at him with a faint smile.  
  
“Not a bad thing at all,” Hux agreed, and nodded back with a sigh.  
  
*  
*

  
*  
*  
_Masquerade_  
_END_ _  
_ _  
_ _( Wait, did I mention I was shameless? I’m shameless. Whatever. )  
  
**AMAZING art by[tashacho](http://tashacho.tumblr.com/), which is so perfect, go to their blog RIGHT NOW and check them out, because, like I've said before-- SO AMAZING. **_


End file.
